


We All Suckers For Somethin’ (someone)

by seoks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, ChanBaek - Freeform, Crying, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Power Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Taco Bell, Texting, Underage Drinking, a lot of feelings, chanyeol is soft, fourteenth summer, it's just mentioned that baek has control, it's not really smut, they both get emo, they have fans lol, they've been friends forever, why am I tagging so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoks/pseuds/seoks
Summary: Baekhyun and Chanyeol had been friends forever, so why was a simple challenge ruining it?





	We All Suckers For Somethin’ (someone)

**Author's Note:**

> yo there's probably typos,i apologize  
> also,listening to ellie goulding's album 'delirium' was the inspo  
> thanks if u read ig fjlndkjn

**i.**

Baekhyun and Chanyeol have been best friends since day one of fifth grade. Baekhyun had moved to their school since his father was deployed to there and their friendship had begun by Chanyeol offering Baekhyun his mozzarella sticks for lunch. They had experienced each other's glo-ups from when Chanyeol had long hair and glasses to a boy with black dyed and tall as heck, as Baekhyun put it. Baekhyun was short but he had grown and also began working out, which Chanyeol had told him to start since it made him look like his head fit on his body more than his chubby self.

They were close enough that they could tell each other their problems  without having to worry about judging each other (like the time Chanyeol started crying because he confessed to Baekhyun that he was cheating on his current girlfriend so Baekhyun gave him a two hour long lecture and Chanyeol ended up breaking up with the both of them with neither finding out. Bless Baekhyun) or being concerned that one of them would spill a secret. They both knew how to keep their mouths shut. They could finish each other's sentences, go to Taco Bell and know what each other wanted without having to text them and ask, they could have hour long debates about the recent politics for fun, they could barge into each other's houses without having to ask to come over. They win the '#bestfriendgoals' category in the yearbook every year that they've been on campus with no competition.

But still, no one can come close to being close they are in real life. It just doesn't work out. Usually summer's involve family and vacations, right? Well Chanyeol and Baekhyun practically are each other's family and went to New York City together one year. Word spread around quickly once the school year started back up that they were dating, and people began calling them names. Then Baekhyun being the loudmouth he was, stood up on his lunch table one day and began shouting how being gay wasn't a bad thing, and how everyone should accept everyone for who they are, no matter the weight, height, looks, sexuality, etc. School changed that day and the Gay Straight Alliance club was formed, with Baekhyun as the president and Chanyeol as the vice.

Everything was perfect for the two of them. They became the jocks of school, but just the two of them and Chanyeol was only in cross country.

That was until Baekhyun got an anonymous text with the attached image.

  
with the words: convince Chanyeol to do this.

And everything changed.

**ii.**

"Damn, I can't believe I'm failing psych again." Chanyeol grunted, scratching the back of his head and sticking his pencil in his mouth.

"Probably because you don't study." Baekhyun hissed at his friend, threatening to throw his book. Chanyeol flinched and stuck out his tongue. After a few minutes of sidetracked studying, Baekhyun decided to mention the strange text he received. "Have you heard of the.. don't catch feelings challenge thing?"

"Hm? Yeah, of course." Chanyeol lifted his head and sunk back in his chair. He wondered why Baekhyun was bringing it up out of the blue. He thought the challenge itself was sort of dumb, but if Baekhyun had something to say, he'd let him speak without interrupting.

"Well," Baekhyun handed Chanyeol his hard earned black iPhone 7 (actually he just worked for a couple more weekends in a row and had to miss out on hanging out with Chanyeol to buy it) and turned his head away.

"You're seriously thinking about it? Baekhyun, they call it the don't catch feelings challenge for a reason. Remember Taeyeon?" Chanyeol raised an eyebrow and watched as Baekhyun tapped his index fingertips together like a bashful schoolgirl.

"Yeah but it doesn't sound that bad. Plus I don't even like you, you're too tall and you're don't like coffee." Baekhyun's shy charisma changed within a moment to an angry 'shroom, as Chanyeol called him.

"Hey! You're the ones that doesn't like pickles! You're the crazy one!" Chanyeol tossed Baekhyun's phone back in his direction. It was hard for him to believe that Baekhyun got a text like that, but Baekhyun and him were pretty popular so it wasn't a surprise it was from someone neither of them knew.

"Because they're fermented cucumbers, Chanyeol. I dislike cucumbers with a fiery passion. That time you told me it was some weird fruit and I cried and listened to My Chemical Romance? Yeah, fuck you for that." Baekhyun scoffed and slumped in his chair.

After a thick moment of silence, Chanyeol rubbed his temples and groaned loudly. "Fine. Okay. Let's do it."

"Wait really!?" Baekhyun jumped up from his love seat, his homework papers being sent flying. He could almost hear his heart beating out of his chest. This was a new feeling of excitement but he choiced on ignoring it. "I swear we're gonna be like nationwide famous one day."

"Yeah yeah." Chanyeol shrugged off Baekhyun who was pinching his cheeks together and pulled on the skin. "But you owe me."

**iii.**

"So does this mean no more talking about girls?" Chanyeol asked the first morning of the challenge while in the car (they call it Gramps because it's Mercury from the 70s) on the way to school.

"I mean it says loyalty and most actually couples don't talk about girls or whatever in front of their partner. So, yeah I guess not." Baekhyun frowned. He liked talking about girls because it gave him the availability to show off his very, deep down, inner gayness (which he was convinced and would argue that everyone had, because who doesn't have gay thoughts every once in a while?). Plus, he could mumble to Chanyeol about wishing how he could get some head without a relationship, and Chanyeol would reply with a choke because that's nearly impossible with the girls at their school. "Sorry man."

"Jesus, Baek, you're digging our graves. Did you post it on twitter that we were doing it?" Chanyeol asked as he began driving with no hands and just using his knees which Baekhyun had somehow gotten used to him doing.

"I post everything on twitter. Snapchat. Not insta though, that's for aesthetic." Baekhyun held a finger up and Chanyeol hummed in agreement as he turned into the school parking lot. "Oh god, look at our spot."

Their assigned parking spot that they shared was crowded with people, mostly girls because the two even had their own fan club, snapping photos of their arrival. Maybe posting #chanbaekfeelschallengeday1 or something like that. They got out of Gramps, pulling their backpacks over their shoulders and walking into the school, joined at the shoulder while fellow students bombarded them with questions.

"Guys, chill. Stop acting like paparazzi because we aren't even celebrities." Baekhyun paused and held his hands up in defeat. "We're doing it for fun."

"And to prove a point." Chanyeol added.

"What point." Baekhyun turned to Chanyeol, hands on his hips.

"That we're the friends people pray for." He chuckled and locked Baekhyun's head in the crook of his arm, attempting to choke him before Baekhyun began kicking and squirming.

They made their way to homeroom, and the day begun with role call and announcements (which no one even really paid attention to and instead held conversation). Chanyeol and Baekhyun of course had other friends, and they chat away and try to snap photos of one another when they aren't looking. Everyday was a new story, and today was an especially hectic one with both getting spammed with messages about the challenge they had agreed to do, people asking if they really were a couple or not (they'd respond with: if we were, you'd know) and if they liked each other. Questions like these were almost always thrown in their direction, and it sucked because how many times do they have to answer them? A little part of Baekhyun can't wait till college because a lot of people ask him how much he likes 'getting it in the ass'. Vile creatures, the student body.

The first bell rang and the first class was the one that neither of them shared. Baekhyun flashed a 'see you' grin at Chanyeol while he returned with fingers guns. They split ways and made their ways to their classes.

The rest of the day was rough, with people coming up to them at lunch and telling them 'congrats' when they didn't even win anything, which Chanyeol wanted to smack anyone upside the head if they didn't take his fake stupidity as a joke. But anyways, at lunch, they sat at their usual table with their friends: Sehun, Minseok, Kyungsoo, and a few mutuals. Chanyeol sat next to Baekhyun (as usual) and was bouncing his leg rapidly. This type of thing was a pet peeve to Baekhyun and smacked his hand down on Chanyeol's thigh to get him to stop. It didn't work, so Baekhyun resorted to tossing his leg over Chanyeol's.

"You're not helping." Chanyeol said, tearing a piece off his sand which and throwing it into his mouth.

"You know it irks me." Baekhyun frowned.

"Another reason why I do it." The taller of the two rubbed Baekhyun's head of hair, knuckles digging into his scalp. "I got another question about the challenge. When it says bio for bio does that mean we have to put a date? Because a lot of people do that when they date or something."

"Mhm." Baekhyun nodded and opened instagram, showing Chanyeol his bio that appeared as:  **pcy 090710.**

"Is that the first day of fifth grade? Geez Baek, why're you so good at remembering things?" Chanyeol pushed his friend around. "I'll do it when I get home."

**iv.**

**bbh 090710.**

Chanyeol licked his teeth as he tapped on 'save' and was notified that his new bio had been saved. His instagram had a whopping 2,658 followers, though Baekhyun had over 3,000, and only had about six pictures, five of them including Baekhyun. Only unless you count his birthday party picture that included him and their friends. So six out of six. That was reasonable for two best friends.

Chanyeol didn't have an amazing feeling about this 'don't catch feelings' thing because Baekhyun was one to have eyes for almost anyone. Of course Chanyeol had asked Baekhyun about his sexuality multiple times on multiple occasions, but each time Baekhyun had denied the thought of liking men of anything of the sort and then changed the subject immediately. To Chanyeol, it was an iffy subject. When wasn't it? He didn't like Baekhyun hiding things from him (he didn't talk to him once for a week because Baekhyun decided not to tell Chanyeol about dating an ex that he had dumped and they both felt so bad that they stayed in and watched movies until the sun rose to make up for it) especially if it was something this big. It's not like Chanyeol disliked gay people (reminder that he's vp of GSA), it's just that he'd want to know if his best friend was. Or bisexual. Whatever Baekhyun was, Chanyeol wanted him to know he supported him.

So he would use the honesty rule to the best of his ability to find out.

Friday night finally arrived after a stressful week at school, people pressuring Chanyeol and Baekhyun to actually become a couple and Chanyeol swore he'd never be so glad for something to come to an end. Baekhyun didn't seem too phased by it, he was used to these kind of things. Friday's were party days, and the two of them usually visited house parties, jumping from one to another and having a drink maybe, then returning to one of their homes and passing out and sleeping in until five pm.

This particular party was being hosted by two people, one from their school and another from a private school. It was already pretty wild the moment Chanyeol and Baekhyun walked in, and everyone seemed to go crazier upon their uncalled for appearance.

"Hey man, are you serious about dating Baekhyun?" Someone walked up to Chanyeol, someone he didn't recognize, and he pushed them away in response. He pouted. He didn't want this response. It was just a game. To see who could fall for the other first. But that couldn't happen, they've known each other for seven years.

"Baekhyun! Can we leave yet!?" Chanyeol yelled over people and music to the short boy who was currently deep in conversation with someone else Chanyeol didn't know. So Baekhyun ended up not hearing his name being yelled. "B-A-E-K HYUN!"

Still no reply and Chanyeol was being pulled into the back of the house by the flow of the crowd. Once by the pool, he decided not to try to make it back in there, it was too tight and he felt crushed by so many people.

 **me:**  
_bAEKHY UN_  
_TREE H O U S E nOw oR i wiLL cHOkE yOu wiTh mY oWn tWO hAnDs_

The treehouse that Chanyeol had mentioned was one that was in Chanyeol's backyard. It had been there since he was in third grade and he had barely ever gone up in it (maybe a few times when he got into an argument about wanting a puppy) until Baekhyun had come over during the second week of school.

"What's that?" He had asked, pointing at the treehouse through sliding glass doors.

"My treehouse. I don't go in it much. You wanna see it?" Chanyeol asked and pulled open the door once Baekhyun eagerly nodded.

Chanyeol left the party, hoping Baekhyun would hail an uber or get a ride from a friend since he was usually his ride. He got home at around ten, waving to his mom who was deep into a drama in the living room, and slid open the door. It was lightly raining and he darted to the treehouse ladder, climbing up and crawling in. It was the same way he had left it last time, blankets piled up and old ice cream cartons that have been cleaned out by ants, also some old Christmas lights that he plugged in for the heck of it, and a half drunken bottle of wine that he had stolen from his mom's wine cabinet.

He checked his phone again once he settled in with pillows lined up behind his back and blankets on his lap, taking a gulp from the red wine.

 **baek:**  
_dUde reLaX iM oMW doNT kiLl mE pLS_

Chanyeol sighed with relief and ran his fingers through his hair as he tossed his phone onto a small table. He heard a cry of his name and up the ladder came Baekhyun, hair damp and looking like a mop from the steady rain.

"Hand," Baekhyun reached his arm out for Chanyeol to grab, who took his arm in his and pulled him up. "I gotta work on my upper body strength." He sighed and made his way to sit across from Chanyeol who handed him a blanket and pillow. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to get away from the people. The questions they ask are so–"

"Intimidating." Baekhyun held a finger up and reached for the bottle of wine which Chanyeol got for him. Baekhyun tilted his head back and took a big gulp, gasping after and shaking his head. "Right!? Like damn people gotta relax sometimes. Sorry about it, Yeol."

Chanyeol's mind flickered at the use of the old nickname. It had been a while since Baekhyun had used a name for Chanyeol, and he was reminded of how much he missed it.

"Nah it's okay, we're gaining s'more popularity. The freshies probably think we're gods." He smiled as the bottle of wine was passed back to him.

Within the half hour, Baekhyun ended up sitting next to Chanyeol because he complained about how cold he was from the rain. Chanyeol wrapped an arm around Baekhyun's shoulders and set the wine bottle on the blanket that they shared. Baekhyun rest his head on Chanyeol's shoulder as they conversed about simple things.

Baekhyun took his phone out at one point and snapped a picture of the win and them, uploading it to his snapchat story with the caption: pinot noir nights w yeol and a little heart at the end. Within two minutes his phone was blowing up with 'omg's and whatnot.

"Look, we're everyone's couple goals now." Baekhyun poked his nose into his best friend's shoulder, inhaling his smell that was faintly hinted with vanilla (because Chanyeol had a wax burner in his room that he always had on) and of course, wine.

"Hey Baek, you know how one of the rules is honesty?" Chanyeol blurted within the moment and Baekhyun inhaled deeply.

"Yeah.."

"I have, like, one question. Just be honest with me because you know I don't like the whole hiding stuff thing." Chanyeol took Baekhyun's hand in his and intertwined their fingers.

"Shoot." Baekhyun nodded.

"Are–" he sighed "you gay or bi?"

The moment of silence between them was a thick enough one to make it awkward. Chanyeol was thinking about regretting asking, because who ever liked getting asked that? Chanyeol opened his mouth to apologize but Baekhyun intervened.

"Yeah, I'm bi." Baekhyun answered with a squeeze of Chanyeol's hand. "Yeah, I'm—yeah. Sorry I couldn't tell you earlier, I was just confused and I thought you'd shun me because we're so close and maybe you'd think that I was trying to get intimate with you all the time when it's just a you and I thing."

"No, Baek, no, oh my god I wouldn't, I couldn't, that's just.." Chanyeol turned to face Baekhyun who's head was hanging. Chanyeol lifted Baekhyun's face by cupping his cheeks and pushing his head up to look him in the eye. "I'm just glad I know." He smiled cheekily.

Baekhyun sniffed obnoxiously loud (his eyes were welled to the border with water) and pulled Chanyeol in for a hug, wrapping his arms around his friend's neck and letting out a hideous sob with the words 'thank you' somehow finding their way in there. Chanyeol rubbed Baekhyun's back as he held onto him tightly, trying to stop himself from ugly crying.

"Ah, I got your jacket all wet." Baekhyun pulled away and wiped at Chanyeol's sleeves and shoulders.

"I don't care about that," he scoffed and ruffled Baekhyun's hair as he wiped his red eyes and continued sniffling. Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun back under his chin and pat his back for a couple more minutes until Baekhyun pulled away, with a huge smile. Baekhyun's smiles were always contagious (not because both of them had a little to drink that night) and Chanyeol found himself cracking smiles left and right.

As they both fell asleep in the treehouse while it poured outside, they could say that their cheeks hurt.

**v.**

When they woke up in a heap of blankets and limbs, they laid awake for a while, just staring at the wooden ceiling while listening to the rain drops collecting in leaves and hitting the wood. Baekhyun was still a bit freaked out about Chanyeol knowing about his sexuality and even made sure to wake up his friend at five am to confirm that nothing between them would change. Chanyeol responded by headlocking Baekhyun and thrashing him around like a ragdoll.

"Ugh, you and I have homework to do." Chanyeol rubbed his temples while Baekhyun sat up. "Fuckin' psych class. Shoulda taken physics instead."

"You know you'd fail AP physics, Chanyeol. Don't even complain." Baekhyun pushed his back teasingly. "Let's go before your mom hands our asses to us."

They made their way down the treehouse ladder, Baekhyun nearly slipping on one of the rungs if Chanyeol hadn't grabbed his ankle for him and placed it back on the rung for him. Mrs. Park was asleep on the couch, with her drama on pause.

"Guess we could've waited a little longer." Baekhyun shrugged as he followed Chanyeol to his room, where both of their backpacks were held captive. Chanyeol flopped onto his bed, while Baekhyun on the swivel chair as they pulled their binders out of their backpacks to get started on their homework.

The rest of the weekend was spent doing homework and Baekhyun left Chanyeol's Saturday evening. They then face timed at two in the morning because Baekhyun was sobbing from some American show, Nashville.

It was like them to call each other late at night, knowing one of them would answer. It was usually Baekhyun calling because he always had something to talk about. He once brought up how he wanted to go to St. Petersburg to see the white night and Chanyeol promised they'd make it there eventually.

Chanyeol, however, couldn't get the treehouse out of his mind. The Friday night they had spent there reminded him of when they were fourteen and up in that tree every Friday. Because every friendship has a secret, no matter the size. Did Baekhyun remember what happened up there? He wondered that constantly, a part of him praying he forgot about it the day after it happened and the other part hoping he did remember. He just couldn't stop thinking about it, no matter how hard he tried.

He figured it was best that the past stay in the past, and not cloud up the present.

**vi.**

The first week of the challenge had been completed, and Chanyeol found out that he had found out more about Baekhyun than he would've without the challenge. He was getting sick of calling it 'the challenge' because as tough as it seemed, they already sort of acted like a couple so not much changed besides the mention of girls and the fact that Baekhyun had come out to him.

It's not like Chanyeol though of Baekhyun any differently. He was still the same kid that cried when he forgot Chanyeol's birthday within their first year of friendship, the same one who made Chanyeol realize that not everything revolved around him and his girlfriends that he had cheated on, the one who convinced Chanyeol to do this 'don't catch feelings' thing that was the dumbest thing that had somehow strengthens their bond. It scared Chanyeol. Because he didn't know how close you were allowed to get to a person without being in a relationship. Yikes, he hoped no one took it the wrong way and just that they were still in the challenge.

"Chanyeol, you're doing the leg thing." Baekhyun poked his thigh and looked up at him. Chanyeol puckered his lips and bounced his knee even faster. "You're the death of me." Baekhyun muttered as he stretched out onto Chanyeol's lap, back on his legs and glaring up at Chanyeol. "Quiiiit!" He whined and kicked his legs so the bench seats made a clamor. "Don't make me come up there." He reached an arm up to poke the place under Chanyeol's chin. He swatted Baekhyun's hand away.

"Baek, seriously." Chanyeol punched his cheeks in return for the pokes. "I'm gonna kick the back of your knees when you stand up." 

"You'll make me look like a fool. You know I don't like falling down in public." Baekhyun frowned deeply and Chanyeol pressed down on his brows to make him get worry lines.

"You know I bounce my knees." Chanyeol said matter-of-factor and popped a piece of food in his mouth.

"You're a pain in the ass." Baekhyun groaned and sat back up, elbowing Chanyeol in the ribs with a smile.

On Wednesday, another house party invitation was sent out and Baekhyun told Chanyeol he'd be going. Chanyeol told Baekhyun he had to study for the psych test tomorrow. Baekhyun spammed Chanyeol with sad faces and crying emojis until Chanyeol told Baekhyun not to worry about it and to enjoy himself.

There was no psych test tomorrow. It was a lie and Chanyeol felt sick to his stomach for not going with Baekhyun to that party because without him he was probably a lost puppy. Baekhyun knew to always look for that tall person with a black head of hair when he wanted to leave. It worried Chanyeol that he wasn't there to watch out for his best friend, what if he got trashed drunk? What if he got robbed? It had happened once before at a party, and Baekhyun had pointed out the guy about a week later. Let's just say that Chanyeol didn't cross the robber without him leaving with a shiner.

So, instead of doing something productive, Chanyeol was on his phone almost all night to make sure Baekhyun didn't get into trouble.

 **baek:**  
_got home safely xx_  
_i knew you'd be worried, lmao_  
_i had one drink and jumped in the pool, and don't worry, no one eyed me in the wrong way_  
_gn yeol <3_

Once Chanyeol received the text at 1:43 am, he was finally able to fall asleep soundly and without a concern.

**vii.**

On Friday, they went to a bar with their fake IDs. Their parents had thought they were studying together at one's houses, when that was a total lie. They were deep in Seoul, at least five drinks lingering on them and the sound of a deep bass ringing in their ears and making the wobble when they walked. Baekhyun was never a shy drinker, and when he had placed a sloppy kiss on Chanyeol's cheek at the bar and thanked him for bringing him out, Chanyeol wondered if he was even drunk. Chanyeol didn't really like to drink, he'd always say that he didn't want a liver that looked like moldy cheese. Baekhyun said he'd quit once he got into college (which Chanyeol would argue to differ) because he wanted to focus more on studies.

A girl was getting clingy on Chanyeol on their second hour inside, so he made his way to the other side of the bar area to get away from her. He stayed at the bar, though, because it was the perfect view to keep an eye on Baekhyun who was violently dancing on the floor. Not like Chanyeol was paying attention to the way Baekhyun's body was moving; smoothly and quickly like he owned the entire fucking floor, enough to probably make most men in here hard, enough to make Chanyeol forget about the clingy girl who had found him again, the way that he worked those hips—he was making sure no one tried anything on his friend, whether it be a sexual hip roll near him or someone trying to pickpocket him.

Chanyeol lost track of how many drinks were stirring inside him, so he sat at the bar, finger circling the half full glass's salt coated rim. He sighed, which he couldn't even hear over the music, and smiled at Baekhyun who returned to him, covered in sweat and smelling of tequila.

"Chanyeol, let's go home". He whispered which was strange because he could hear Baekhyun's voice over everything else there. The way his lips were pressed against his ear probably turned him on, but he was too into how Baekhyun's appeal had suddenly changed from best friend to Chanyeol.. yearning.. wanting.. forgetting about the whole thing because he was a dumb drunk. Chanyeol placed a hand on Baekhyun's hip to keep him close and nodded, standing up and pulling Baekhyun even closer to him.

They had arrived by uber, so they left by uber to Chanyeol's house. Of course he couldn't just waltz in smelling like margaritas at three thirty am, so they went through the backyard gate, Baekhyun pointing out that the lights in the living room were still on, meaning that his mom was still awake. Chanyeol frowned and suggested to go up to the treehouse. Baekhyun volunteered to go up first and almost slipped again if Chanyeol hadn't been right under him and propped Baekhyun's ass on his right shoulder to get him back up.

They got back up there and downed the old water bottles quickly to try to get the alcohol out of their systems.

"I always wear these uncomfortable–" Baekhyun groaned as he pulled his arms in through his sleeves and tossed the sweater off, landing it in a corner of the treehouse. "–shirts."

"Mhm." Chanyeol nodded and got a glance of Baekhyun's bare chest before looking away. Baekhyun pulled a blanket over his shoulders to conceal himself from the cold draft drifting in every few minutes.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun piped in to grab his friend's attention from his phone. Chanyeol slipped his phone away and raised his eyebrows. "Do you.. remember that, uhm, summer when we were fourteen?"

"How could I actually forget, Baekhyun? Highlight of my fourteenth summer." Chanyeol nodded sternly. He was so relieved, yet so wrecked at the idea of it now.

"Oh, okay." Baekhyun laid down and pressed his fingertips together. "Yeah, me too."

They sat like that for a while, both of them just thinking about that one night against the wall Chanyeol was leaning against.

It had happened like this:

"Chanyeol, you know how I've like never kissed a girl?" Baekhyun asked him that summer evening, fingertips making contact. Chanyeol hummed in reply. "What if she, like, dumps me because I can't kiss her?"

"I wouldn't be that worried about it, Baek. She's fourteen, you're fourteen, we're all fourteen and inexperienced. You'll be fine." Chanyeol reassured his friend, though his mind and heart were racing.

"Yeah, but, what if, like.. can I just like.. use you super quick? Like you give me feedback type of thing? Because only god knows if I'd be good at it. And I'm lowkey probably not, because, well, look at me." Baekhyun continued rambling, Chanyeol nodded, knowing what he meant. Right after Baekhyun had finished speaking, sort of catching his breath, Chanyeol scoot forward and pressed his lips to his friend's.

It was sorta special. Because neither of them had kissed anyone else before, so they were each other's. Neither of them really knew what to do and it was just lips on lips for the first few seconds until it sparked in Chanyeol's mind of what dramas his mom watched. Kisses consisted of tongue, which was a weird and strange thought, but Baekhyun had opened his mouth for him and their tongues maybe just hung out for a split second until it sparked in Baekhyun's mind of what they did in pornos.

It was a messy kiss, and both of them were leading it until Chanyeol had his hands around Baekhyun's waist and was sucking on his friend's tongue and creating these weird sounds that neither of their poor virgin ears have ever heard before. Then Baekhyun made a sound that made Chanyeol make a sound and they were collapsing on the wooden floor of the treehouse, leaves shaking and falling down.

Chanyeol was hovering over Baekhyun, hands on his thighs and running his fingertips over the material of his sweatpants. Baekhyun's neck arched back when Chanyeol had kissed his collarbones and neck, leaving little red marks.

They had finished whatever is was they were doing more stickier than they had begun and climbed down the treehouse ladder to get more snacks, when in reality they had to put on new clothes since the current ones were stained. They claimed it was the milk. It was never the milk.

After that fourteenth summer, they agreed to never speak of that night or mention anything of it and to remain friends since it was what friends do. Put awkward situations behind them.

And now in the present, Baekhyun was between Chanyeol's long legs, staring at him with slightly parted lips. "I never stop thinking about you." Baekhyun whispered lightly which made the hairs on the back of Chanyeol's neck stand on end. He swore he never felt his heart race this fast. "Why? Yeol? Why you gotta do this to me?"

"I..I–" Chanyeol couldn't find the words, afraid he'd say something and blabber for moments on end and ruin whatever this strange night this was. He's ears rang with the silence except breathing as Baekhyun inched forward, tongue sticking out to wet his lips. Chanyeol's hands twitched and itched to be fixed upon that small waist, and he finally clamped his hands down on his hips and after what seemed to be ages their lips met quietly. It wasn't like in movies when it looks like the two person's faces break from impact. It was soft and gentle until their mouths formed together, moving one way then another and Baekhyun was wrapping his arms around Chanyeol's neck and pulling himself to sit in the taller's lap, straddling him.

It was actually heaven. Like it was handed to Chanyeol, there may be a price later on for it but he was making the most of it while he could. Turning his head slightly to the right to get a better angle of Baekhyun's mouth, Chanyeol's fire alarms within his head were going off (read: that one spongebob episode with chaos wracking within spongebob's brain) trying to warn him of later consequences but he practically kicked them in the face and let himself work away.

"You're hard." Baekhyun said softly, pulling away and resting his forehead against Chanyeol's. "Like geez man, how're you even human?" Baekhyun smiled, rocking in Chanyeol's hips and reconnecting their lips, needy and hasty.

Chanyeol could distinctly make out the taste of tequila and maybe some other alcohol but it was hard to tell since they had been drinking so much. Baekhyun could only taste the sweetness of margaritas and the salt that bartenders push the rim of the glass into for some odd reason. Chanyeol dismissed his thoughts and turned his attention to his still hard-on. He didn't just wanna whip it out. That'd be rude. Well, he thought it'd be rude until Baekhyun was palming him through the material of his black jeans, which had Chanyeol breathing heavily and whispering to Baekhyun how good he looked on the dance floor and the things he wished they could do.

Baekhyun answered to the comments by smiling and small gasps escaping his lips. It wasn't a first for either of them, but certainly a first to actually be engaging and going as far as giving each other sloppy and messy handjobs in the tucked away corner of the treehouse. Chanyeol never wanted to stop kissing Baekhyun and he never wanted to stop hearing those moans and sounds Baekhyun would create as he came into Chanyeol's palm and left a sticky mess on the blankets. Chanyeol barely remembers getting off, because all he cared about was Baekhyun and how into it he had looked. How he'd arch his back while Chanyeol kissed his stomach and ran his hands down his back and over his shoulders. Chanyeol remembered holding the back of Baekhyun's head, fist full of his soft hair.

And Baekhyun was the first to pass out, jeans hiked down to his knees, which Chanyeol fixed for him as neatly as he could without waking him and covering him with a blanket. Chanyeol lay awake for a while, and it hit him that this was another thing that they'd have to put behind them like the fourteenth summer night. He shivered at the thought and snuggled in close to Baekhyun, forming the big spoon while the smaller was the little spoon.

Chanyeol blamed his entire shitfest of emotions on this fucking 'don't catch feelings challenge'. Because he's come to the realization that he lost. Not like he's gonna admit it anytime soon, though.

**viii.**

Baekhyun woke up uncomfortable, arms were around him and he was without a shirt and it felt like his jeans were on backwards. He glanced behind him to see a sound asleep Chanyeol, that had his eyebrows furrowed, maybe he was having a bad dream. Baekhyun sighed loudly and placed his hands on his face. He realized that he had royally fucked up by getting Chanyeol to make out with him and now his own cocktail of emotions handed to him.

Chanyeol stirred for a moment, turning over so Baekhyun was free. He reached for a piece of coloring book paper that had to be at least ten years old and scrabbled a not on it in a fading green marker.

'woke up with hangover, everything still the same between us, right? text me when you're awake xx – baek'

Chanyeol frowned at the note. He wasn't sure why, but he did frown.

 **me:**  
_use the remedy i taught you a while ago, lol_  
_and yeah, just like when we were 14, everything the same_

 **baek:**  
_u got a hangover?_

 **me:**  
_nah, im okay_  
_make sure to get a lot of rest, okay?_

 **baek:**  
_u got it :"")_

Chanyeol climbed down the ladder and into his house, crashing onto his bed and passing out again.

The next Monday (which also meant the second week was finished and they had one more to go) everything was as normal as ever. Chanyeol picked up Baekhyun in Gramps and they headed to school, word getting out about their bar adventure. And a photo o Chanyeol's hand on Baekhyun's hip had gotten out to the student body. He wasn't damaged much by the fact it had gotten out, but more at the person who had taken it. Why even do a thing? Kids get drunk easily, he argued to the people who asked.

Baekhyun, on the other hand, shrugged it off and would say "yeah, so? You jealous?" which was a little bit of a different approach than Chanyeol would've thought he'd reply with, but whatever.

The day was as normal as ever and they hung out after school as usual. It was sorta strange to Chanyeol how Baekhyun didn't even wanna make much eye contact with him and didn't even bother him about the knee bouncing at lunch. Maybe Baekhyun felt bad for the entire fiasco? Chanyeol pursed his lips and lifted his head from his studying, stretching his limbs out with a groan.

"You wan something to drink?" He asked Baekhyun as he got to his feet.

"Hm? Uh, water's fine." Baekhyun replied without looking up. Chanyeol returned with his glass of water and handed it to Baekhyun who took a sip. Chanyeol sat back down, fiddling his thumbs. "You okay?"

"Aren't we gonna talk about it?" Chanyeol asked instantly, stretching his arms out and flailing them.

"There's nothing to talk about it." Baekhyun said back, setting down his glass and looking at Chanyeol.

"Nothing to–nothing to talk about? Baekhyun, are you kidding me?"

"Um, no."

"Wh-what do you mean nothing to talk about, there's plenty to talk about. About it, about what happened, about us, about what the fuck we're doing!" Chanyeol stood up, clearly furious. He didn't plan on getting mad, but his bottled up emotions were searching for any excuse to get out.

"You wanna talk about it!? Fine, talk about it! Right now!" Baekhyun slammed him hand down on the coffee table, his glass shaking.

"What the fuck are we!?" Chanyeol yelled as he took a step closer to Baekhyun who didn't dare back down. "What the fuck are we doing!? Acting like a couple when we've basically been going out since the start of high school!? We confuse everyone!"

"We're friends!" Baekhyun yelled back with the same tone, jabbing his finger into Chanyeol's chest.

"Yeah? Remember on Friday when I told you what I'd like to do and you said 'I'd love to' and you didn't even try to push me away! You engaged it! Just like when we were fourteen!"

"Chanyeol, we were drunk as fuck! Don't you remember the note I left? Nothing's going to change between us because we're just two close friends!"

"Then why the fuck did we take on the challenge!? Didn't you know that this fuckin' thing ends friendships!?"

"Get out of my house, Chanyeol! Get out right fucking now or I swear to god I'll spread the nastiest rumors about you!" Baekhyun practically screamed and was reminded that his parents weren't home, which was a literal blessing.

"I don't care what you do! I just wanna know what's going on with us!" Chanyeol dropped to his knees, proving that he was willing to beg. "Baekhyun, you know I care about you–"

"I said get out." Baekhyun pointed to the door. Chanyeol glanced to the door behind him and got up, grabbing his things and heading out the door without sparing a look to Baekhyun over his shoulder.

Baekhyun rubbed his arms and fixed the coffee table back to its original position, then curling back into the love seat and holding himself, wondering what he had just done for the both of them. He knew he had just caused a lot of pain. A lot of clustered emotions. It didn't seem like it'd ever end. He wiped his eyes, making sure he wasn't going to cry. The only way to resolve whatever he had just caused would be to apologize to Chanyeol's face, which he couldn't do. It wasn't a Baekhyun thing.

Chanyeol was disappointed in himself. He had just ruined a beautiful and fucked up friendship because he couldn't keep his mouth shut while asking about what they were. They weren't even like most friends with benefits relationships. They had even properly fucked. He felt like crying himself a river, but remembered that this was bound to happen one day since almost all friendships come to an end, even the best ones.

It was kind of hard to breathe. Chanyeol couldn't believe this was happening. Did seven years just go down the drain?

**ix.**

"Chanyeol, sweetie, you gotta go to school. You've already missed two days." His mother shook his shoulder lightly. "You've been sleeping for so long." In fact, Chanyeol had barely gotten any sleep. He's been staring at the stars out of his window, half of the treehouse in view. And when he wasn't doing that, he was positioning his body pillow next to him, wishing it could be Baekhyun next to him, chuckling and running his hands through his black hair and giving him little corner-of-the-mouth kisses.

It sucked.

"Mom, please, just let me sulk." He groaned and swallowed a deep breathe before burying his face into his pillow.

"Okay." She pat his back a couple times before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Chanyeol snorted loudly and laid on his back, staring at the ceiling and letting tear drops roll down the sides of his face. He wiped away at them vigorously. He wanted Baekhyun back, though it had only been two days without contact, he felt dead inside. Like he was torn apart from the world (because Baekhyun  _was_  his world). He didn't bother eating because it wasn't the same to not hear "what'd you have for breakfast?" every morning from Baekhyun even though it was always the same answer: Cheerios and a grapefruit. It wasn't the same if he went to school and didn't pick up Baekhyun on the way, knees turning the steering wheel, if Baekhyun wasn't walking with him from class to class, if he wasn't at lunch with him and mumbling at him to stop bouncing his knees before he strangled him.

It just was impossible to think of a daily life without Baekhyun.

So Chanyeol stayed home for the entire week, sobbing into his pillows and enduring more pain than he had when he first broke a bone (Baekhyun was curious if someone fell from the treehouse how much it would hurt. Chanyeol gladly volunteered and hopped out, breaking his left arm. It just didn't bend as much as it used to) or when he first experienced a true heartbreak (or what he thought was heartbreak, but this was far worse).

"Mom," Chanyeol sighed into his phone. "Can you get me Taco Bell?"

"Yeah sweetie, what do you want?"

Chanyeol paused. It was usually always Baekhyun who remembered what he wanted since he bought Taco Bell so often. Chanyeol's mind went totally blank.

"Whatever sounds good." He muttered a thank you and hung up. It was Friday night and he was planning on spending the evening how he had spent his others: crying, sleeping, and avoiding social media. It didn't help that he had over 200 notifications on every social app he had.

He decided on checking snapchat and glanced at the story for their school.

'no chanbaek for today, part three :-('

'spot's empty again, wtf is going on @ chanbaek??'

'baekhyun @ school today looking like shit, wonder what happened'

'y'all gotta lay off the chanbaek shit and let them live their lives >:('

Chanyeol turned off his phone and tossed it into his nightstand. He had enough of his phone for one evening. Within the next few minutes, his mom knocked at his door and peeked in, whispering hello and setting the bag of food at the foot of Chanyeol's bed.

He ate quietly, wishing Baekhyun was sitting across from him and munching on a burrito.

But life sucks and sometimes things don't turn out the way you plan.

**x.**

**baek:**  
_im sosory im sobbing so hard and this is stupid what's wrong with us and i cnat see what im typing so sorry if there's typos you know me please come over my parents went away for the weekend bc i asked them to and im so cold and lonely and i miss you so fucking much chanyeol i can't even fcuking breathe rn bc i m cruinf so hard i miss you_

Chanyeol threw on the closest hoodie and jeans, pulling on an old pair of Adidas, yelling to his mom he was going to spend the night at a friend's and darted down the street. He hadn't thought of grabbing Gramps's keys so he ran down the damp and slippery street, almost falling on his ass a few times. He reached Baekhyun's neighborhood within ten minutes and was fresh out of breathe, his lungs begging for some rest.

He still ran to Baekhyun's house, bursting in through the unlocked door and up the stairs, into Baekhyun's room and everything was silent. Baekhyun's eyes were red and had blotchy cheeks, a box of tissues sat nearby.

"I–" Baekhyun began but Chanyeol cut him off by lunging forward onto Baekhyun and crashing their lips together like in a movie but it wasn't as painful as he thought it would be. Baekhyun cried and smiled into the kiss, letting his eyes flutter shut and tug Chanyeol's head between his arms. It felt like a movie because they just kissed and kissed and kissed, sometimes pulling apart to take a breath.

They just laid there, staring at each other and letting their fingers run through each other's hair (Chanyeol's was still a bit damp) and smiling into kisses. It felt better than before wen they had kissed because Chanyeol knew of the consequences that would arrive at his door, but now it was like he was a caged bird set free and he could lay here and keep kissing Baekhyun until the world ended–

"I gotta piss." Baekhyun said after they pulled apart.

"You're dumb." Chanyeol sighed and let Baekhyun crawl free from his arms. When Baekhyun came back, he had a dumb look on his face that only a love ridden fool would wear. Duh. He hopped back into his bed, pulling the comforter over the two of them.

"Chanyeol,"

"Yeah, Baek?"

"I know it's super late but, like, I think we're in love." He said, fingertips meeting each other. Chanyeol ran his thumb over Baekhyun's hot cheek.

"Baekhyun,"

"Yeah, Yeol?"

"I lost."

"What? You lost what?"

"I lost the challenge." Chanyeol said and Baekhyun snorted, sitting up.

"You're an idiot and I'm actually in love with you." He laid back down and took out his phone. Chanyeol seemed to have fallen asleep minutes later.

So Baekhyun snapped a photo of Chanyeol's nose in his cheek and posted it to Snapchat, Twitter, even Instagram with the caption:  _we're together for real now. #chanbaekisrealandanyonewhodeniesitisahoe_.   


**Author's Note:**

> ending was lowkey shit but uhhh yeah thx !!


End file.
